


Pouring Rain

by FantasyMagicGirl



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyMagicGirl/pseuds/FantasyMagicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being caught in a cold rain storm can be the warmest place to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pouring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration:  
> Rainy weather outside  
> And the song 1000 words (the Japanese version a.k.a. 1000 no kotaba) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkhvnTyR14U&list=QL&feature=BF  
> I literally kept replaying it over and over as I wrote this fic.

Both boys held their jackets over their heads as they ran for cover, sliding themselves under one of the larger trees nearby. It was pouring, soaking the baseball court they had just been playing on not moments ago.

“Gotta love freak rain storms,” Noah said shaking water off his coat.

“Yeah, try flying into one. That really sucks,” Rex commented wiping water off his own jacket.

The blond smiled at his friend, guessing it was a voice of experience before turning his attention back to the rain. “Guess we’ll just have to wait until the rain eases up,” he said with a sigh.

“Sorry Noah, but waiting isn’t really my thing…” Rex barely managed to finish his sentence before the rain started to pound down harder “… then again maybe waiting isn’t so bad.” He said with a fake smile as he leaned against the tree.

Noah followed suit, leaning against the tree before both boys let out a heavy sigh. Their eyes setting on the basketball they left on the court.

“How long do these rain storms last?” Rex asked, as the blond was much more familiar with the area then he was.

Noah gave him a shrug. “From a few minutes to a few hours.”

“Great…” Rex groaned out as he zipped up his jacket and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He felt like it was going to be a long one.

The Evo watched as the thundering rain rocked the orange ball back and forth on the uneven court. Till he then caught Noah shivering in the corner of his eye.

“You cold?” Rex asked turning his head towards the blond.

“No, I’m fine” Noah said as he crossed his arms over his chest suppressing the urge to shiver.

“You’re sure?” the tan boy questioned.

“Yes” the blond reassured as he stopped leaning against the tree and stood up straight, as if that could proved he was fine, but it quickly failed as he shivered again.

Rex stood up and pointed at his friend. “You are cold.”

“Okay, maybe I am a little,” Noah admitted as he zippered up his jacket. “But I’m okay. I can handle a little chill.”

Rex gave him an unbelieving look, but shrugged. “If you say so.” His attention returned to the rain, well some of it. Rex was a little worried Noah was getting too cold; he didn’t want his best friend getting sick.

Noah suddenly yelped, causing Rex to jump and quickly turned to his friend, only to see that the blond now had a long strand of wet hair where a tear of rain and landed on him.

“This tree doesn’t like me” Noah grumbled, irritable.

Rex burst out laughing, but tried to muffle it with one hand as Noah shot him a glare. That only made Rex want to laugh harder. Noah wasn’t good at glaring.  
“It’s not funny Rex, that water was really cold” Noah complained with a pout, which made the tan boy smile.

Rex then frowned as he saw Noah’s shivering was getting worse. “Oh come here, you big wimp,” he ordered and tugged on Noah’s jacket, pulling the blond into his arms.

Noah stood stunned as Rex’s arms were wrapped around his waist and his back pressed against Rex’s chest.

A long moment passed before the blond’s mind caught up to what his EVO friend said. “I’m not a wimp,” he muttered.

Rex laughed a little at that. “Yeah, yeah, I know,” he said brushing it off. “…Feeling warmer now?” he asked.

Noah didn’t dare look at Rex for fear of his friend seeing the blush clear across his face. “Yeah, a bit.” But it was not in the way Rex meant to, or that’s what Noah thought.

“That’s good,” Rex said, glad he could hold his friend… no, his crush like this, without risking their friendship…. Just as long as Noah only thought he was doing this in a pure ‘friendly’ matter.

Noah shivered again and stuffed his hands between his arms to try and warm them, but once again the EVO notice the action.

“Here, give me your hands.” Rex said as he extended his hands out in front of both of them.

Noah glanced back at Rex for a moment before placing his hands in the tan boy’s noticeably warmer ones. Rex smiled at this, folding Noah’s hands against one another, before he started to rub his palm and fingers over them. “Does that feel a bit better?”

“Yeah…” Noah said as his body relaxed against Rex’s, his eyes were fixed on Rex’s hands; it was one of the few times the Evo teen wasn’t wearing his gloves, and the first time Noah hand felt the tanned boy’s bare hand.

Rex smiled and leaned against the tree again, taking the other boy with him; causing Noah to lean more weight onto him. Rex’s hands traced over and rubbed against Noah’s, he couldn’t help but want this moment to last for as long as it could.

Noah body stiffened some as he took a shaky breath, before he unfolded his hands and quickly intertwined his finger of his left hand with Rex’s right.

Rex froze and stared unbelievingly down at the hand that Noah held. “Noah?” he asked puzzled, but the blonde only held his hand tighter as he turned his head so Rex couldn’t see his face.

“Noah…” Rex said softer, his hand wrapping back around the other boy’s, as his other arm wrapped around the blonde’s waist, holding him close.

Noah turned his head and looked at their intertwined hands before looking up at Rex with a warm smile, and Rex returned it with one of his own.

Noah turned around in Rex’s embrace, their hand’s still entangled as he stood on his tip toes, leaning up to kiss Rex.

“Wait.”

Noah looked at Rex confused and a little hurt. “Wha-aaa-“ the blond was suddenly dragged into the pouring rain. “Rex what are y--!?” but Noah was cut off as Rex grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him passionately. The blond easily melted into the emotional kiss and could do little more then return the kiss, pouring his own pent up emotions into it.

The rain all but nothing as they held onto each other tightly, and shared a kiss that exchanged the feelings they held for other. Only breaking apart when the basketball they left on the court bumped against their foot.

Rex gave the other teen one of his goofy smiles. “Sorry, I always wanted to have a kiss in the pouring rain,” he said. The rain kept pounding down on them, beads of rain running down both their faces.

Noah smiled up at the EVO as he let out a small laugh, before Rex pulled him into another kiss this one sweeter than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Noah and Rex belong to Man of Action.


End file.
